In a communication system, such as a wireless communication system, devices may communicate with one another via an intermediary device. For example, a wireless station and user equipment (UE) may communicate via a repeater. Repeaters may be divided into two types, namely, on-frequency repeaters (OFR) and frequency translating repeaters (FTR). An OFR transmits a repeated signal on the same frequency while a FTR transmits the repeated signal on a different frequency.
The functionality of state-of-the-art repeaters may be enhanced by adding reference signals to the repeated signal. In one approach, a repeater may add reference signals out-of-band to the repeated signal. In another approach, a repeater may add reference signals in-band to the repeated signal. However, under such an approach, the reference signals will cause interference. For example, adding reference signals on top of the repeated signal in a non-orthogonal manner (e.g., direct spreading) will degrade the quality of the repeated signal. Further, a receiving device, such as the wireless station or the UE may not be able to detect a desired signal and/or utilize the reference signals if the reference signals cause collision within the repeated signal. Other considerations, such as the distance between the repeater and the receiving device and the corresponding strength of the reference signal added by the repeater may only exasperate the interference, as well as other disadvantages that naturally flow therefrom under such an approach.